


Stress relief

by simpacademia



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Breeding, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Fox Boy, Gay Sex, Healthy Relationships, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpacademia/pseuds/simpacademia
Summary: Running a country is stressful, Fundy helps with some stress relief. Fundy is also trans.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/Jschlatt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 271





	Stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> Personas not people! I really wanted to see more trans characters written by trans authors. I will admit, I had a significant struggle while trying to not write the word "fundussy" or "coochie". I am not a very mature person. Anyways! Follow my twitter, sleepyxghost.

Schlatt hadn’t anticipated how stressful being the emperor would be. The long nights, the wars, the constant bickering, none of it was fun. Sure, he felt powerful, but what was the point of being powerful if he didn’t have time to enjoy it? That night was particularly long. He was hauled up in his office signing papers when all he wanted to do was be home. The only thing on his mind was getting home to the one person he found comfort and love from.

By the time he had finished up the sky was dark and the land was quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the quick footsteps of Schlatt walking back to his home. His usual put-together appearance was dishevelled. His dress shirt was unbuttoned, tie untied. The humidity had caused his usually straight hair to curl around the ram horns attached to his head. Sweat stuck his hair to his forehead. 

His pace quickened when he saw the soft lantern light of his home in the distance. The short distance up the hill that his house was perched on seemed like miles and miles away. When he finally got to the porch he hesitated, fixing his hair to try and seem put together. He took a deep breath, opening the door. “Fundy I’m ho-” Before he could finish his sentence he had Fundy in his arms. The fox had jumped into Schlatt’s arms, wrapping his legs around the ram’s waist. He froze in surprise, wrapping his arms around the smaller’s waist to bring him closer.  
“I missed you so much,” Fundy murmured, face buried in the crook of Schlatt’s neck.  
“I know, I know. I’m sorry love.” Schlatt whispered, petting Fundy’s hair softly. “I had a busy day, I missed you. Missed you so much.” Schlatt peppered Fundy’s face in kisses, kicking the door closed with his foot. 

The tension Schlatt held instantly melted away as he held Fundy. The soft purring coming from his lover eased his mind of all the stress. He moved to sit down on the couch, Fundy in his lap with him, still clinging onto him. It was moments like these, moments of pure bliss that helped to calm the turmoil his job caused. He rubbed gentle circles into Fundy’s back, drinking in the purring sounds the smaller man made.

Fundy pulled away from his close grasp on Schlatt, touching his nose to Schlatt’s. The two stayed there for a moment, smiling at each other with nothing but love in their expressions. Fundy’s expression changed into a more mischievous one as he slowly started to grind onto Schlatt’s lap.  
“Fundy…” Schlatt warned, moving his hands to Fundy’s hips. Not using them to still the other man, only keeping them there as a warning.  
“I’m not doing anything, just getting comfy.” Fundy retorted with a grin. He started his movements up again, the grinding becoming more deliberate and harder. Schlatt let out a soft growl, using his hands to still Fundy’s hips.  
“Fundy, can I fuck you?” He whispered into the foxes ears, his voice causing the smaller to shiver. Fundy nodded his head, smiling at Schlatt.  
“I need verbal consent, my love.” Schlatt said, nipping at Fundy’s neck.  
“Y-Yeah you can, go ahead.” Fundy’s voice was just above a whisper.  
“Do you remember the safe words? Can you tell me what they are?” At this point, Schlatt was teasing Fundy.  
“Red for stop, yellow for slow down, green for go,” Fundy mumbled, his small body trembling like a leaf under Schlatt’s grip.  
“Good boy…” Schlatt used his grip on Fundy’s hips to grind the smaller male down on him. He liked to feel completely in control.

Fundy didn’t put up much of a fight, quickly melting under his lover. It had been a while since the pair had done something intimate meaning Fundy’s neck was completely clear of marks, and Schlatt intended on changing that. The ram dove for Fundy’s neck, leaving gentle bite marks all over the pale, unmarked skin of his lover. Fundy’s breath hitched, his hand going to Schlatt’s hair, desperate for something to grip onto.

Schlatt chuckled into the warm skin of Fundy’s neck. He wordlessly pulled away from the smaller’s neck. He took the red tie he always wore off his neck, slowly running his hand along the silky fabric.  
“Fundy? Be a good boy and put your hands behind your back, okay?” He said, his voice sweet as sin. Without hesitation, Fundy brought his hands behind his own back. The act of obedience causing Schlatt to let out a pleased growl. 

It didn’t take long for Schlatt to tie Fundy’s hands together with his tie. He used his thumb to draw circles on Fundy’s wrists. It was an act of comfort. Schlatt liked to play the part of the sadist but that didn’t stop him from making sure his lover was pleased and safe.  
“Is it too tight?” He asked softly, placing a gentle kiss to Fundy’s neck. Fundy shifted his hands in the restraints, shaking his head and giving Schlatt a reassuring smile. Schlatt took a moment to look at the sight in front of him. No matter how shitty his day was, the sight of Fundy in only a big t-shirt and boxers brought a smile to his face.  
“You’re beautiful.” Schlatt cooed, helping Fundy down to kneel in between his legs. The soft tone of his praise didn’t match the sadistic smile plastered on his face. 

He started to undo his pants, kicking them along with his shoes off to a random corner. When he finally got his boxers off he let out a soft sigh. He looked down at Fundy with an amused smile. The man under him was practically drooling at the sight. Their eyes met. Everything felt still. Like time had stopped everywhere but the room the two occupied. Schlatt nodded, resting a hand on the back of Fundy’s head, moving him forward until the tip of his cock rested on the smaller’s tongue. 

“Tap your leg on the ground if you can’t breathe or need me to stop,” Schlatt said softly, gently stroking Fundy’s ears before harshly forcing his entire length down the other’s throat. Fundy made a soft gagging sound as the tip hit the back of his throat. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes but he didn’t tap out. Schlatt started out slow, shallowly thrusting into the fox’s mouth. His movements became rougher and fasted as he felt Fundy’s throat relax around him. He chuckled softly when he noticed Fundy close his eyes, a gentle purring sound coming from his throat. 

Schlatt’s movements became more erratic as he got closer. He grabbed a fistful of Fundy’s hair, pulling him off before he could cum. Fundy looked absolutely ruined. His hair messy, drool running down his bruised lips, a dazed smile on his face. He looked up at Schlatt with a glazed over look in his eyes. He was completely gone.  
“I’m prepping you this time. I get that you’re a masochist but you need to be able to sit. I’m not carrying you around again.” Schlatt chuckled, helping Fundy up. He pushed the smaller down on the couch, slipping his boxers off with ease.

Schlatt groaned softly, feeling himself grow painfully hard as he stared down at his lover. “Fucking hell…” He muttered, reaching into the couch cushions for the lube he stashed earlier. When his hands brushed the cold plastic of the bottle he smiled at Fundy, leaning over to place painfully soft kisses on his lover’s clit. Fundy tried to not move, soft gasps slipping past his lips at every touch.

While Fundy was distracted Schlatt rubbed the lube he had on his fingers to warm it up. He gently slipped the first finger into Fundy, leaning over his body to gently kiss the other man. “Just tell me if I need to stop baby, I love you.” He whispered, slowly pumping his finger in and out. Fundy’s back arched, soft whimpers quickly growing louder from the stimulation. He let out a quiet gasp as he felt Schlatt add another finger, tears falling from his eyes.

Schlatt gently kissed Fundy’s tears away, whispering sweet praises into his ear. The ram added a third finger causing Fundy to see stars. The consideration for their neighbours quickly becoming obsolete as Fundy’s moans became louder and louder. Schlatt took his fingers out, wiping them off on his leg. He gently pulled of Fundy’s shirt.  
“You know we can’t fuck while you have this on. It’s not good for your ribs my love.” He whispered, his fingers going under the fabric of the binder Niki had made for his lover. Fundy let out a shaky breath, nodding at Schlatt with a weak smile.

The half man half ram leaned in to place gentle kisses to Fundy’s neck as he helped the smaller out of his binder. It was significantly more difficult considering Fundy’s hands were quite literally tied, but he managed.  
“Can I keep my shirt on?” Fundy asked in a soft, trembling voice that made Schlatt’s heart melt.  
“Of course my love, let me help you.” He whispered, gently working his fingers under the tie keeping Fundy’s hands together to free the other man’s hands. Schlatt hummed softly as he helped Fundy into his shirt. Well, it was Schlatt’s shirt but the two basically shared a closet.  
“You ready?” Schlatt asked, positioning himself so he was hovering over Fundy, just barely pressing the tip in. 

Fundy nodded vigorously, the anticipation killing him. Schlatt chuckled at his lovers’ reaction, slowly pushing into the smaller until he had bottomed out completely.  
“Holy shit-” Fundy breathed out, arching his back. Schlatt used a hand to force Fundy’s back down onto the couch, grinning at him as he noticed the small bulge visible on Fundy’s stomach. His face held an expression riddled with sadism. 

He knew he was significantly bigger than Fundy and more than capable of destroying the submissive man under him. He also knew that Fundy was a masochist and would take anything he gave him. These facts put together lead Schlatt to pull out completely, ramming himself back in as hard as he could. He continued his movements painfully slow until he had decided to stop the teasing. With a final, gentle kiss to Fundy’s forehead, he began to thrust into the tight heat of his lover.

The sounds of grunts and moans filled the room as the two stayed in their own little world. Schlatt had a tendency to growl during the act. His hand found its way to Fundy’s neck, squeezing the sides of his neck.  
“You’re taking me so well,” Schlatt growled directly into Fundy’s ear, causing the smaller to let out a loud moan. “Tell me how good I feel, go on, use your words.” He commanded. It took a moment for Fundy to collect his thoughts enough to formulate a response, his mind too clouded with pleasure and lust.  
“Fuck-” The smaller cried in a weak voice as Schlatt hit a spot that made his legs shake. “Feels really, really full. Really g-good sir.” Fundy’s legs trembled as his climax grew closer and closer. “I’m really close can I? Please, please, Schlatt-” Fundy begged. 

The begging gave Schlatt a surge of energy, he thrusted into the shaking man under him as fast and as hard as he could.  
“Cum for me baby.” He whispered, moving a hand down to rub at Fundy’s clit with his middle and index finger. The movement causing Fundy to cum, arching his back and clawing at the fabric beneath him. His body stilled as Schlatt continued to use him, the overstimulation making his legs shaking.  
“I’m gonna fucking breed you.” Schlatt growled into Fundy’s ear as he gave one final thrust, filling his lover up.  
The two stayed still for a moment, panting, trying to catch their breath. Schlatt pulled out, eyes fixated on his cum, now dripping down Fundy’s thigh.  
“You took your pill this morning, right?” He asked.  
“Yeah. We would be horrible parents.” Fundy responded with a soft laugh. Schlatt smiled down at his lover, getting up to put his boxers back on. He scooped Fundy up, cradling the smaller man to his chest.  
“Let’s get you into the bath.” He murmured, carrying the exhausted fox up the stairs.


End file.
